The Family
by Psycho226
Summary: Shawn finally decides to grow up and start a family with Juliet whether he's ready or not. Living in San Francisco with his beautiful wife and trouble making kids is a nightmare. At least he thought so until a shadow from his past takes him into the dark and Shawn discovers what an actual nightmare of a family is. Shawn whump! Rated T for now. Strong language. Shules!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! The idea for this story came to me while I was in the shower a few months ago and I never really got around to writing it until now. It will be rated T for the time being but I might change the rating to M depending on later content. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **San Francisco: 2014**

"Shawn…" Juliet paused as she entered her apartment; throwing her purse onto the couch she turned and faced him. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Shawn smiled and took a step close to her, "Of course Jules! You said yes didn't you?" He picked up her left hand where a ring encased one of her fingers. Juliet looked down and nodded.

"Yes but I need to know if you're ready. Absolutely ready. This is a big step Shawn, the rest of our lives depend on your answer." She moved her hands to rest on his cheeks. "I don't want you proposing just because we've been apart and now we're together again."

"Juliet," He said her name slowly, "I am ready. I'm ready to be responsible. I'm ready for marriage, and a wedding and in-laws and for all that crap. I'm so in there." His grin widened and Juliet couldn't help but let it spread to her own face.

"I promise." He stressed leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You better not being lying to me mister," Juliet leaned into his embrace, " I will kill you where you stand."

Shawn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, I totally got this."

Juliet pulled an arms length away, "Did you just call me babe?"

"Yes I did." Shawn said smugly. "Too much?"

"No actually, it's kind of hot."

"In that case…." Shawn picked her up and threw her over his shoulder caveman style and began walking towards the bedroom.

"Spencer!" She laughed lightly pounding on his back.

"I can't hear you over all this awesomeness!" Shawn plopped her back first onto the mattress and wasted no time covering her body with his. He kissed her soundly as his hands began to run up and down her legs that had framed his hips. She kissed him back with gusto and pulled him closer to her body with her hands on his shoulders.

"Can you hear me now?" she asked her lips trailing up his neck to his ear.

"Without a doubt." Shawn kissed her cheek and her lips.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you Jules."

 **6 Months Later**

Juliet opened the door as the wind behind her blew wickedly helping her slam the wooden barrier. She sighed when she saw Shawn's shoes and coat lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. The TV blasted from the living room and she could vaguely hear the sound of the dishwasher. She went into the kitchen and placed her purse onto the counter. The dishwasher was indeed running but the mountain of dishes in the sink was the same as it had been when she left.

"He better not…" Juliet pulled open the washer and sighed when she found it empty.

Damn him.

He was running it empty, again. Juliet closed it roughly and turned passed the trash- which she'd asked him take out today, and followed the noise of the TV.

"Shawn!" She yelled when she spotted him relaxing on the couch with his feet on the table.

"Jules!" He jumped up knocking over the bowl of popcorn onto the floor. Juliet took a deep breath and glared at her fiancé. "I'll pick it up." Shawn shrugged crossing the room to stand in front of her. "Might I say, you're looking very beautiful today." He gave her his best charming grin.

"Why the hell are you running the dishwasher empty?!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I- uh-" Shawn looked around the room, "I was going to put the dishes in but the dishwasher was filthy. So I had to wash it first."

"You realize you're pulling at straws here, right?" Her glare hardened.

"I never really did understand that phrase." His finger went up to tap his chin.

Juliet shook her head and smacked his arm, "I'm serious Shawn! I'm tired of you doing this! I asked you to clean the dishes, take out the trash, and I can't even remember how many times we've talked about not leaving your shoes and coat on the floor."

Shawn stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and stared down at the floor realizing playing cute wasn't going to get him out of it. "Forty-seven times." He mumbled.

"Forty-freaking-seven times Shawn! And you still haven't gotten it through that thick skull of yours!" Juliet tapped the side of his head. "God! I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"You came home early…" Shawn whispered.

"I came home early?" Juliet's voice rose, "That's your excuse? I came home early from work? Oh yeah but you don't know what that's like since you don't have a job."

"I have a job!" Shawn looked her in the eye.

"You're a consultant that's barely hired!" Juliet shot back, "You've been sitting on the damn couch for weeks. Just making a bigger mess and never cleaning up after yourself. It's like I have second job of being a maid while also being a single mother. Shawn, I need your help here!" She moved her head trying to meet his gaze as he looked away.

"Being head detective is putting more responsibilities on me at the station. I need you to pick up the slack at home, please Shawn. I'm tired of yelling." Juliet gripped his shoulders.

"I know… I'm sorry." Shawn said sincerely, "I'll try, I will."

"Are you sure you ready for this?" Juliet motioned to the ring on her finger. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to back out of the engagement."

"No! I… I…" Shawn turned and walked back over to the couch. He sat down and ran his hands over his face. "I can do this Jules, I can, I promise." He looked at her. Juliet walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"It's all just kind of new to me. But I can be the man." He took her hands in his and rested them in his lap. "Just like Robert Neville in 'I am Legend'." He gave her a small smile.

"Shawn," Juliet shook her head with a laugh. "He was an immune survivor in New York."

"And he was the man Jules."

They both laughed for a few minutes before Juliet rested her forehead against his. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Jules…"

"Not just to be the man, but for a family. You get married you have a family. Kids, wife, in-laws, are you sure?"

Shawn took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Good, because I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that, thanks for being patient!

* * *

 **San Francisco: 2022**

Stepping out of his car Shawn could admire how green the grass was on his lawn. It was a nice shade, the best on the block- he was happy he'd taken his fathers advice on a watering system. Grabbing his case from the backseat Shawn shut the car doors and pressed the button on his keys waiting for the click sounding the lock. He turned and walked through the white picket fence gate. For once the lawn and concrete walkway was clear of toys, Juliet must've had the kids clean it. Pausing at the door he could hear yelling and a crash from inside.

He sighed and opened the door.

"Robert and Malcolm Spencer you knock it off this minute!" Juliet yelled from where Shawn assumed was the kitchen. A few seconds later two boys came barreling into the room. Robert leading the way, as his little brother struggled to keep up, turned and took off up the stairs.

They lived in a modest two-story home with enough room for the adults, kids and the dog. Despite both Shawn and Juliet's best efforts the house practically remained a mess as the boys messed it up the minute it became clean. Tonight was no different, clothes littered the floor, shoes were in front of the door and backpacks were thrown on the windowsill.

"No fair!" Malcolm shouted tripping on the first step before chasing his brother.

"I swear…." Juliet came out of the kitchen and smiled when she spotted her husband. "Thank God you're home." She crossed the room and kissed him.

"Hey," Shawn put his case down by the wall and shut the door. "What's going on?"

"Your sons are little menaces." Juliet started putting her hands on his shoulders.

They were always _his_ sons when they were in trouble.

"They broke the vase my mom gave us for our anniversary last year, and they won't pick up after themselves."

"They're boys." Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist.

Juliet shook her head, "I'm going to kill them."

"You love them." Shawn pulled her in for a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"I do." Juliet sighed gripping him tightly. "How was work?"

"It was alright," Shawn pulled away from her, "Where'd you get the dress?" he looked her up and down.

"I found it in the back of the closet." Juliet gave him a little twirl, "I think I bought this right before I moved up here. Do you like it?"

"You can still fit into that?" Shawn tilted his head.

"Rethink that statement," Juliet closed her hands and pursed her lips looking at him.

"Ah, sorry. It's beautiful." Shawn smiled. He was about to speak again but a cry interrupted him.

"There goes the other one…" Juliet sighed.

"I got him," Shawn nodded and turned up the stairs walking to the nursery where the cries came from. The room was a standard nursery that he and his father had completed one afternoon after first purchasing the house before Robert had been born, he had then repainted it with the news of the third pregnancy. "Hey, little guy." Backed against the side wall was a white crib which carried the three month old infant. Shawn picked him up gently and smiled down.

"What's the matter Henry? Are you wet?" Shawn touched his bottom.

A couple years ago Shawn had received a call in the middle of the night, it had been his mother. Without a warning his father had collapsed while coming back from the bathroom, a heart attack. He died before the ambulance could arrive.

Naming their third son Henry had been an easy decision.

"You're getting big buddy." Shawn began to leave the room as the two elder boys zoomed by. "Robert!" Shawn hissed eyeing his eldest son.

"What?!" Robert turned around. His blonde hair was neatly set back and his blue eyes looked bored.

"Get down stairs and help your mom, now." Shawn commanded.

Robert grumbled but did as he was told earning a smack to the back of the head as he passed Shawn. "No running in the house."

"Hi daddy." Shawn felt a small hand grab his own as he walked down the stairs.

"Hi kiddo."

"Can I hold him?" Malcolm held his arms out as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Sit on down and you can." Shawn promised. Malcolm sped up and disappeared into the kitchen waiting for his father to arrive.

Malcolm was Shawn's little buddy, if he wasn't trailing after his brother. He was constantly at his father's side and it seemed he had inherited the eidetic memory along with his looks.

"Okay bud, be real gentle." Shawn carefully placed the small baby into Malcolm's little arms. Juliet watched from the sink to make sure everything was okay.

At the time of the news Shawn had thought the first pregnancy was a surprise. Then came the second, and then the third. Their little family had progressed rather quickly and while Shawn loved his boys, he just wished they could have waited a little longer.

"He's so small." Malcolm grinned down.

"That's because he's a poop head." Robert said as he picked a plate from the counter. Juliet turned and smacked the back of his head without hesitation.

"He's smarter than you," She quipped.

Hearing his mother's voice little Henry began to move his fists and cry out softly.

"What's wrong with him?" Malcolm asked suddenly beginning to panic at the crying infant.

"He's just hungry." Juliet smiled walking over to pick him up.

"Wash your hands boys." Shawn instructed helping Juliet get settled into a chair.

"Grab his blanket." Juliet said pointing to a blue blanket resting on couch. Shawn rushed to grab it and placed it on Juliet's shoulder as she began to breast-feed. "Carlton called today." She looked up at her husband.

"Yeah?" Shawn loosened the tie around his neck and began to set the table.

"Yeah, he and Marlowe were thinking about coming up here for a visit. To see Karen, and us, I told him it was a great idea. Plus they haven't met the baby." Juliet watched as Shawn moved around the kitchen quickly.

"Sounds good sweetie." Shawn nodded.

"Shawn…" Juliet opened her mouth but was stopped as the two elder boys came running in. Robert stopped in front of his chair suddenly causing Malcolm to crash into the table rocking the plates.

"Dammit, boys!" Shawn barked. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house?"

"Sorry dad." Robert sat at his seat with a smirk on his face. Shawn picked Malcolm up by the arms and pushed him softly towards his chair.

"I don't want to hear a word out of either of you for the rest of the night." Shawn pointed his finger at both of them.

"Listen to your father." Juliet nodded looking down to make sure Henry was all right.

"Jeez mom do you have to do that at the table?" Robert shook his head and stared at his plate,

"You did this at one time too." Juliet reminded him.

"Did I?" Malcolm touched Henry's foot lightly.

"Yes you did sweetie, and you were much better than your brother. You had no problem latching." Juliet smiled at him.

"Eww!" Robert covered his ears.

"Dinner's served." Shawn placed a pot of macaroni and cheese on the table and waited as the two boys dug in.

* * *

This is just a beginning look into the lives of the Spencers. If Shawn seems different that's because he is! As you'll why and how in later chapters.

Yes, I killed Henry! I know. But I named the baby after him, so that's something. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This hasn't been updated for over a year, and I'm sorry about the wait! I am continuing this story, and I have another chapter of " Shawn on the Rocks" in the works. Hopefully, I can get it up soon. Thanks for reading, and for your patience.

* * *

 **San Francisco: 2022**

"Are the boys asleep?" Shawn asked turning off the bathroom light as he entered the bedroom.

"They are." Juliet nodded peering around the book in her hands to look at him. Over the years Shawn had lost a considerable amount of weight, and had gained muscle. At first Juliet had been a little wary of Shawn's intense weight loss program, but after a talk with his doctor who had confirmed Shawn's poor health, Juliet was right behind him.

His chest had developed muscles which ran down to a flat hard stomach, he wasn't by any means a body builder, and he didn't have abs; but his transformation had been astonishing. He was now very healthy, and would live a long life.

"Baby too?" Shawn hopped into their bed, and grinned at her.

"Do you hear crying?" She sarcastically asked returning to her book. A few seconds later, and her book was pulled from hands, and her lips were attacked by Shawn's. Moaning into his mouth, Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

"How long do you think we've got before one of the little monsters interrupt us?" Shawn's lips moved down from her lips, and onto her neck.

"You're kidding, right?" Juliet placed a hand on Shawn's chest, and gently pushed him away. "We are not having sex."

Shawn grumbled, "Why not?"

"Henry is barely three months old, I am not getting pregnant again. So, you better keep it in your pants." She finished pushing him away, and grabbed her book from the table Shawn had put it on.

"C'mon baby," He whined. "I'm stuck in an office all day…"

"Speaking of baby…" Both heads turned to the baby monitor as a cry began to sound from it. "I got him last time." Juliet pointed her finger to the door.

"Fine," Shawn stood from the bed. "You better be naked when I get back."

"No, but I'll cuddle with you." Juliet offered in return.

"Deal!" Shawn left the room, and flipped on the light in the nursery. Henry was flat on his back on the blue sheets, he had his fists raised, and his skin was red from crying. "You should be very thankful to me Henry." He lifted the baby from his crib, and placed him on the changing table. "Mommy wanted to call you Tom, because you look like a little red tomato." Shawn smiled at his son.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be named after a fruit, and not the best kind either."

"I thought tomatoes were veg-a-tables."

Shawn turned to find Malcolm dressed in pajamas standing by the door.

"It's vegetables buddy."

"I heard it both ways papa."

Shawn could hear Juliet's laugh all the way down the hall.

"What are you doing up Malcolm?" Shawn turned back to Henry, and began to change his diaper.

"I can't sleep." Malcolm slumped into the rocking chair in the corner. "He keeps crying."

"I know buddy," Shawn threw away the old diaper, "He'll get better soon. I promise." He reached bellow him to get a new diaper but found none. "Bud, is there a diaper under there?"

Malcom stood from the rocking chair, and crouched down to look below the table. "One left." He grabbed it, and handed it to Shawn.

"Huh, I thought we had more." Shawn said lifting Henry's legs. "Are you sure there's no more down there?"

"I'm sure." Malcolm nodded with certainty. "Are you gonna go to the store?"

"I'm going to have to." Shawn picked up Henry, and patted his back. "Are you up for a road trip, baby?" Shawn placed Henry into his carrying seat, and strapped him in.

"Can I come dad?" Malcolm asked eagerly.

"Go put on your shoes, and be ready to go in a few minutes." Shawn watched as Malcolm raced from the room, and Shawn took Henry into his bedroom to grab his own sneakers. The light was off, and Juliet was lying in bed facing away from the door.

"I'm taking Malcolm, and Henry to the store for diapers." Shawn talked softly.

"Mmm, okay." Juliet responded sleepily. "Get some milk, and cereal while you're there."

Shawn smiled, and pecked her cheek with a kiss, "I love you, we won't be gone long." Grabbing the carrier, Shawn headed down the stairs, and found Malcolm waiting patiently by the door. Dressed with his blue jacket covering his fire truck pajamas, Shawn knew Malcolm wouldn't be cold during the rare chilly temperatures in their city.

"Into the car we go." Shawn grabbed Malcolm's hand, and escorted him to the car. They didn't live far from the grocery store, and within fifteen minutes Shawn was walking down the baby aisle with Malcolm holding onto the cart.

"Can I have a candy bar dad?" Malcolm asked moving his hand from the cart to hold on to the base of Shawn's shirt.

"We'll see, but you can't eat it tonight. Mommy would be mad." Shawn grabbed the box of diapers, and put them into the cart. "We've got to get some milk now. Come on buddy." Shawn turned down the aisle, and headed towards the grocery section.

"Please!" Malcolm begged as they passed the candy aisle.

"One!" Shawn held up a single finger, "I'm going to grab some milk, you stay near the candy, okay?"

"Okay!" Malcolm dropped his shirt, and raced towards the wall of chocolate bars.

"Your brother, and his candy." Shawn shook his head with a smile, and proceeded to get the milk with Henry as he had planned. Along the way Shawn decided to pick up some bread, and butter as well as the original request for milk, and cereal. They always seemed to run out of the essentials, no matter how many times they went to the store within a week. Juliet was often complaining about their frequent trips to grocery store; whether it was because of a forgotten product, or a complete run out; they were on a first name basis with many of cashiers, and managers.

"Malcolm?" Shawn called as he turned into the candy aisle. Shawn felt his heart began to beat faster when he didn't his son in the aisle. "Malcolm?!" Shawn yelled leaving Henry, and the cart to look around the adjacent aisles.

"There you are!" Shawn sighed in relief when he returned to find Malcolm standing near their cart with his little arms full of candy. "I thought I told you to stay here." Shawn watched as Malcolm stood on the tip of his toes to release his load of candy into the basket.

"The candy was in the next aisle too," He pointed to his right, "I went to go look."

"Don't do that again, okay? You scared the crap out of me." Shawn grabbed Malcolm's hand, and the cart. "Let's go."

The checkout process went by smoothly, and fast with Malcolm's help; Shawn found Malcolm to be more of help around the house compared to Robert. Robert seemed to have gotten his personality, and his knack for getting into trouble. Malcolm on the other hand simply followed his brother, but was a good listener, traits from Juliet Shawn often guessed.

"Are you ready to go home?" Shawn asked pulling the seatbelt around Malcolm.

"Yes!"

Shawn shut the door, and started the car.

Juliet opened her eyes, and sat up in the morning light. She yawned, rubbed a hand down her face, and got out of bed. She had slept the entire night through, not a single cry from Henry had woken her. Shawn must've taken care him all night. It wasn't until Juliet had gotten into the hall after getting dressed that she noticed how quiet the house was.

"Huh…" She mumbled furrowing her eyebrows. The house was never this quiet. "Shawn?" she pushed open the nursey door, and was surprised to find it empty.

"Robert?" She walked into the kitchen to find the eight-year-old pulling a bowl from the counter.

"Morning mom." Robert smiled at her, and moved towards the refrigerator. "We're out of cereal, and milk." Robert told her shutting the door.

"Your dad didn't grab any?"

"Dad isn't here." Robert answered.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Juliet asked a frown creeping onto her face, "Your dad, and your brothers went to the store last night."

"Dad's car is gone." Robert shrugged moving into the living room to turn on his early morning cartoons. Juliet looked out the window to see the driveway missing Shawn's car. She grabbed her phone from the counter, and dialed Shawn's number.

 _You've reached the voicemail of Shawn Spencer. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave your name, message, and number, and I'll get back to you when I can._

"Shawn, call me." She hung up, and tried again.

 _You've reached the voicemail of Shawn Spencer. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave your name, message, and number, and I'll get back to you when I can._

She hung up in shock, and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" Her mother in-law answered.

"Maddie, are Shawn and the boys with you?" Her heart was pounding, and her breathing was starting to speed up. After Henry's death, Maddie had moved up to be with them in San Francisco. Shawn was often found at his mother's house, both of them still reeling from his father's death; it was a constant occurrence. Shawn would disappear, and would later report having spent a couple of hours with his mom.

"No. What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"They went to the store last night, and they're not back." Juliet took a seat at the table, and rested her head against her hand. "I know I'm probably overreacting- hormones and such- but Shawn's phone is off. He never turns it off, especially if he has the kids with him."

"Did he leave a note, or something?"  
"No." Juliet signed briefly looking around the kitchen. "There's nothing."

"Just relax Juliet, I'm sure they'll be home soon, or at least they'll call. Shawn wouldn't let you worry like this." A beep in her ear let Juliet know she was getting another call.

"Maddie, I'm getting another call, it might be Shawn. Hold on." She put Maddie on hold, and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Juliet! Thank God." Her friend, and boss yelled in to the phone.

"Karen? What's wrong?" Juliet was surprised at the early call, especially on her day off.

"Are you home?" Karen asked her own question, and ignored Juliet's.

"Yeah, why?"

"A car matching the description of your own was found abandoned in the middle of a back road a few minutes ago. I was worrying it may have been you."

Juliet felt her heart fall into her chest.

"Karen, what's the license plate?" Pounding sounded in her ears as she waited for a reply.

"It your license…" Karen answered slowly. "Is everyone there?"

"Shawn took Henry, and Malcolm to the store last night. They never came back." Juliet replied quickly. She stood from the chair and rushed towards the front door. "Robert, put on your shoes, we have to go." Juliet told him as she hastily pulled on her flats with the side of her head pushing her phone into her shoulder.

"Why?" Robert asked looking away from the TV, and to her.

"Daddy, and your brothers are missing."

* * *

Shawn, Malcolm, and the baby are missing! All part of my big giant plan. Stay tuned for more~

Have a happy, and safe Halloween!


End file.
